Rumors
by superherolover
Summary: Rumors a real pain in the ass. Expecially in high school. AU, RenjixByakuya, IchigoxHanatarou and other.


A/N: I don't own bleach, this is pure fan fiction. Also AU, high school none the less, kinda cliché? Anyway, I do love comments if you want to comment, please do so ! Warnings for yaoi, yuri and straight couples. oh yea, and english is my mothertoungue, so I'm sorry for possible mistakes...

Pairings: RenjixByakuya, IchigoxHanatarou, HitsugayaxHinamori, UraharaxYoruichi or YoruichixKuukaku, ShunsuixUkitake (those are some I might have planned on anyway)…

RUMORS

Chapter one

He wasn't sure it'd turned out like this, it just had. And who was he to complain when he had someone as beautiful beneath his body, which was craving the touches he was giving. Renji distantly remembered some sort of conversation, but didn't get to think about it much as slender, soft fingers stroked his chest and belly in a tender and shy way that was teasing though not intentionally. He let out a low moan and closed his eyes as he leaned down to capture perfect, rosy lips with his own softly, then harder and more demanding. The hands that stroked and touched his body almost felt unreal as it felt so good even though it hardly seemed to be happening as the touches were so soft: it made him want push harder against those touches, slide his own hands along smooth thighs or the silky back and most of all, made him want to get as close to this beautiful person, inside him, closer, more intense.

"Byakuya."

"Wake up, Abarai!"

Renji Abarai heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes before closing them again as he tried to pull himself out of the sleepy state he was still in. The redhead could still see Byakuya Kuchiki before him, the rosy, perfect lips parted in a quiet, shy moan, the dark brown hair loose from it's clips, the smooth, ivory skin all bared and flushed…

"Renji, wake up."

It was a female voice this time. Renji opened his eyes awake enough to keep them open and regain consciousness. Only to see Byakuya before him.

"Whaaaaaaa! Byakuya!" Renji yelled out shocked and leaned back in his chair to get away from the beautiful boy with the dark brown hair, not really scared more shocked and ashamed as he remembered his dream in his still a bit sleepy mind. Unfortunately for him, the leaning back in his chair..

CRASH!

…caused his chair to fall over and Renji to fall down with it. He rubbed his neck letting out a small moan of pain and opened his eyes to look at what had been Byakuya. It wasn't nearly as beautiful now as the person's hair had turned orange and the calm, pale face was replaced with one that looked at him with a mix of boredom and annoyance. Renji looked at Ichigo Kurosaki with an equally annoyed expression and got up from the floor.

"Are you okay, Renji?" the female voice he'd heard earlier asked and the redhead stopped his staring completion with Ichigo to see who spoke to him. Hinamori Momo's big, dark blue eyes looked at him concerned and a bit curiously. Renji raised an eyebrow wondering what was with the girl's blushing and curious stare.

"Uhm… yea?" he answered wondering if the dark haired girl wanted to clarify what she meant. Maybe the fall…

Ichigo raised a skeptical eyebrow in question. "A better question would be, why you yelled out Byakuya's name", he said. Renji felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered his dream and felt embarrassed with the knowledge he'd yelled out the bastard's name.

"I yelled out his name?" he asked a bit skeptically as he looked at Ichigo trying to figure out if the boy was fooling him. Though it was kind of far fetched that Ichigo'd make up such a way to fool him: more likely he'd have come up with a name like Zaraki Kenpachi if he wanted to try and fool Renji.

Hinamori nodded. "You fell asleep in history class and the teacher left us to wake you up", she told the redhead, who looked at the girl with an expression he hoped to be somewhat neutral. "Then Ichigo woke you up and you yelled out BYAKUYA and freaked out and fell out of your chair. Then I asked if you were alright and then…"

"Thank you, Hinamori, I think I know the rest", Renji said in a calm, slightly annoyed voice. He really thanked the gods the brunette girl was… like she was: it made it easy to change the subject and get away from commenting why he yelled out Byakuya's name. He really wanted to deal with these dreams he was having lately by himself before telling anyone else or having them interfere in anyway.

He was getting worried though, the dreams were getting out of control, with all the naked, smooth skin, moans, touching and basically just getting closer to him fucking the beautiful Kuchiki boy in these dreams. After all, they'd started out rather innocently, with hugging, cuddling and kissing. And just yesterday night he'd bitten Byakuya on the pale neck and marked him as his own. And wouldn't the pale, smooth, soft skin look good with a red mark on it. The proud boy would blush and try to hide it of course, but…

"Well, lets forget this, it's weird", Ichigo said breaking Renji's thoughts and heading for the door out of the classroom. "Now I'm heading for lunch while I still can", he continued and waved a goodbye.

After the orange haired boy left, Renji sighed in relief. Felt nice that he'd gotten out of that one easily and without getting in trouble. That's what he thought anyway as he started to walk to the high school's cafeteria with Hinamori. Oh, was he ever wrong about that.

* * *

"You're late for lunch again, Ichigo", Ganju commented as the oranged haired joined his friends at their regular table in the school cafeteria. Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Ganju, Chado and sometimes Renji and Rukia and sometimes rarely even Byakuya ate at that table. Today they were missing Renji, Rukia and therefore of course also Byakuya.

"Hmph… Only because that Abarai fell sleep in history class and Hinamori got me talked into waking him up with her", Ichigo defended himself and rolled his eyes. The orange haired boy picked up his chopsticks and started eating before deciding to tell his friends more about the matter. "He was acting real weird too. First thing he said when he woke up was 'Byakuya'. Or he more like yelled it out."

"Real strange, doesn't sound like something Renji-kun does", Orihime agreed. They soon started discussing the matter wondering if Renji Abarai, the slacker of the school, might actually like Byakuya Kuchiki, the honor student with the best grades and grace. Ichigo regretted telling them in the first place as he had to listen to the pondering of them.

* * *

"Did you hear that Renji yelled out Byakuya Kuchiki's name when he woke up after history class? You know he always sleeps in school and all", Orihime asked Isane later that day as they met in the hallway of the school.

"No. Did he really do that?" the white haired girl asked surprised and looked at her friend amazed with her big, brown eyes.

Orihime nodded and they discussed the matter on their way to math class. Both finding it likely Renji had taken a liking to Byakuya.

* * *

"I swear, sis, it's true! He moaned out that snob's name when he woke up!" Ganju tried to convince his older sister later that day in the hallway. He'd accidentally run into her while he'd been looking for that little Hanatarou-kid to rob money from.

"Well, I don't know if it's wise to trust your word but…" Kuukaku started skeptically eyeing her brother trying to figure out if she should believe him. "…this is way too good to not believe!" she then exclaimed eyes shining and grinned her lopsided grin.

"I agree, mam!" Shiroganehiko, one of Kuukaku's ever-present bodyguards, said.

"Me too, mam!" the other one of the bodyguards, Koganehiko, agreed as well. They did after all love her above all and therefore agreed to everything she said.

* * *

"…and when he woke up he mentioned Byakuya Kuchiki's name", Ishida told Urahara as he finished his story. They'd actually talked about some school stuff in the hallway until Urahara got bored with the subject and changed it.

"…" the pale blond man tried hard not to laugh. "This is rich! I'm so happy I had this talk with you, but I have to go now: have a few issues to discuss with a friend of mine", Urahara excused himself before heading off. He did have to find Yoruichi and tell her this!

* * *

"Uohana-san! Did you hear that thing about Abarai-kun in history class this morning?" Isane asked as she ran up to her one and only idol, Uohana. The longhaired woman turned her calm, beautiful face to look at the white haired girl who catched up with her.

"Isane-kun. I don't think I have heard, what is it?" she asked in a kind voice and smiled gently.

"He fell asleep in history class and when he then woke up, he yelled out Byakuya Kuchiki's name", Isane explained blushing a bit. She studied Uohana's reaction a bit before daring to ask: "Do you think Abarai-kun might like Kuchiki-kun, as in Byakuya not Rukia?"

"I can't say, Isane", Uohana answered, but continued: "But I'd guess the chances are high he does."

* * *

"Yoruichi-san~", Urahara sang as he approached the dark skinned girl. "Did you hear about Renji-kun's little… slip in history class this morning?" he asked smirking and retaining himself from laughing out loud.

"No, I never heard of it", Yoruichi answered turning her dark eyes from her locker to look at the boy. "Maybe you'll tell me?" she asked getting curious as she saw how amused he obviously was about the matter.

"Well, he moaned out Byakuya Kuchiki's name at least five times before they got him to wake up in history class", Urahara said grinning.

"…" Yoruichi looked at her friend a bit skeptically and thinking through the information.

"…" Urahara still grinned and waited for the reaction he knew would come any moment:

"That's rich!" Yoruichi exclaimed grinning.

"That's what I said!"

"Little Byakuya? Way good!"

* * *

"Now, you're not going to believe this, Ukitake!" Shunsui said as he ran up to his friend and slung an arm around the white haired man's shoulder. "That Abarai moaned out Byakuya Kuchiki's name in his sleep and almost fucked a chair while in history class!"

"Well, you're right, I don't believe that", Ukitake answered and blushed a bit at the closeness of his friend.

"But…" Shunsui started sounding disappointed, which already made Ukitake feel bad. He soon made up to his friend as he continued:

"I believe the part about…" Ukitake started blushing even deeper as he lowered his voice saying the next part. "…sleeptalking, but…"

"Why do you believe that part?" Shunsui asked curiously as he let his arm fall down lower to the other's waist. There he tightened his grip again. Ukitake knew what next stop would be and moved the other boy's hand away before it got there.

"Uohana-san told me", he answered and didn't look at his friend. Said friend's closeness had been a bit uncomfortable for him lately as he'd come to realize his own feelings for Shunsui were running deeper than they should. His dark haired friend had the habit of teasing him about being as pretty as any of the girls he hit on and saying that's why he treated him as one of them squeezing Ukitakes cute, little bottom or smooching a small kiss on the white haired boy's cheek.

"Right", Shunsui said and was about to question his friend about pulling away, but didn't get to as…

"I agree with Ukitake-sama!" Sentarou yelled out as he jumped out from around the corner to bow at the white haired boy's feet.

"No way! I agree with him way more!" Kiyone protested as she too ran from around the corner and bowed at Ukitake's feet.

"What? I lo- respect Ukitake-sama way more than you do!"

"What? No way, you do not!"

The two of them went on with the fight and Ukitake sighed: he thought he'd lost them. Shunsui wrapped his arms around the white haired boy comfortingly.

"There, there, just think about Renji moaning out Byakuya's name, you'll smile in a second", he whispered.

And Ukitake did. Though not as much about Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki as the fact of how sweet Shunsui was being.

* * *

"He was moaning so loud we couldn't even hear the teacher!" Ikkaku exclaimed. He did of course remember bright and clear what happened at history class that morning. No matter that he usually himself slept in history class, Renji had been moaning way too loud to that he could hardy think so how could he have slept?

"It sounded so disgusting", Yumichika agreed and wrinkled his perfect nose. Ugly people really shouldn't be allowed near him, and if allowed they should not moan out weird things!

"Are you two serious about this?" Kenpachi asked the two younger boys. Both of them nodded as they were sure this had happened that morning. "Well, what do you know. Looks like Abarai wants to fuck the pretty faced Kuchiki-bitch, and it's not even Rukia", Kenpachi laughed.

* * *

"Please give them back!" Hanatarou Yamada asked in his sweet, whiny voice as he tried to get his stolen money back from Ganju. The taller boy just made sure to keep the money he'd taken out of the shorter boy's reach while counting them grinning satisfied with his catch. The hallway they stood in was empty expect for them as Ganju had once again found Hana on his own, like he always tried to.

"Yea, you keep believing that", the taller, dark haired boy said while finishing the counting. It was a scene that was repeated almost daily, but the shorter Hanatarou never learned how to avoid Ganju. Or with looking as surprised as ever with his big, blue eyes and slightly agape mouth, it was maybe more likely that Hanatarou maybe didn't believe Ganju would do such a thing, though it happened so often. Poor, naïve Hana.

"But, please, just give me as much as tomorrow's lunch", Hanatarou begged. He never got an answer though as Ganju was very suddenly tackled to the dusty, hard floor of the school hallway. A glimpse of orange hair let Hanatarou see it was Kurosaki Ichigo. Though that actually happened fairly often too, it never failed to surprise Hanatarou, who went over to the fighting pair and tried to calm them down.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun, Shiba-san, stop", he asked of them in a nervous tone. The two just kept wrestling though. Ichigo had the upper hand as he'd gotten Ganju by surprise and soon had the stolen money, which the taller boy had stolen from Hanatarou in his hand. The orange haired boy the stood up and stood in front of Hanatarou in a manor that was a bit protective.

"Go steal Yumichika's money and stop picking on smaller people than yourself", Ichigo huffed narrowing his eyes at Ganju and gave Hanatarou his money back.

"Just because you have the hots for him, you get all rough with me", Ganju whined rubbing his arm. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up and half expected Ganju to continue, but the taller boy just walked away waving his hand in goodbye. Bastard, the orange haired boy decided as he rubbed his sore neck and sighed.

"Kurosaki-san?"

He turned to look at the small, dark haired boy who stood behind him. With the money in his hand and a cute, confused, slightly worried look on his face. Though Hanatarou almost always looked mildly worried and Ichigo wasn't sure why. It had a special charm to it though and the orange haired boy found it adoring like he did most things about Hanatarou.

"Yea. You okay?" Ichigo asked when he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He immediately felt stupid for his words, and cursed how he lost his cool around Hanatarou.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-san. Are you?" the shorter boy asked in return and looked at Ichigo with his big, worried eyes.

"I told you to call me Ichigo", the taller said rather bluntly not answering the question and almost felt bad as he realized he sounded more annoyed than he actually was. But he had told Hanatarou to call him Ichigo twenty or so times since Hanatarou started in high school, which was only month ago.

"R-right, Ichigo", Hanatarou stammered blushing and looking at the other nervously. "Have you seen Rukia-san?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the question. Why would Hanatarou want to see Rukia? "Not since this morning I think. Why?"

"W-well, I heard this rumor that included her brother and I thought she'd maybe like to hear it", Hana explained a bit more at ease then.

"Really. Can you tell me?" Ichigo asked and watched amused as the younger boy's cheeks turned red with what the older guessed to be in embarrassment and shyness. Cute…

"Uhm, well, I heard that Abarai-san moaned out Kuchiki Byakuya-san's name five times before waking up in history class some time this morning", Hanatarou said and looked at the ground embarrassed. Ichigo found this interesting as the younger was obviously embarrassed about the mildly sexual content in his story. It matched nicely that Hana would be embarrassed about something like that as Ichigo like to imagine the shorter, cute boy as very innocent. After quickly adoring the boy in his mind he focused on what Hana had actually said. He raised an eyebrow in question as he thought it through of course coming to the conclusion that what he'd witnessed after history class that morning was now a rumor.

"Well, I'm not going to correct that since you have a better version than me", the orange haired boy said smirking. Would Renji get it bad?

"I do?"

"Yea, you do. But hey, I think Rukia might be in the library", Ichigo advised and smiled at Hanatarou.

"O-okay, thank you, Kuro- uhm, Ichigo."

* * *

"No way!" the dark haired, small girl exclaimed and looked at Hanatarou with widened eyes in both shock and confusion. The boy had just told her the story of how Renji had moaned out her brother's name in history class. She'd stopped walking on her out of the library as she'd heard the moaning part: she just could not believe that the red haired boy, who she occasionally had brought home with her along with other friends, could like Byakuya. Were they talking about the same Abarai Renji, who'd confessed to her he sometimes got the creeps from her brother as he was _a coldhearted, emotionless bastard _as Renji had expressed it. Rukia had just commented how coldhearted and emotionless were almost the same thing.

"Okay, Abarai Renji as in the red haired idiot, who keeps on missing classes and slacking off?" she asked wanting to be absolutely sure on who they were talking about.

Hanatarou just nodded. "Abarai Renji. I heard he moaned out your brother's name fifteen times before he woke up."

"Well… Should I tell him?" Rukia asked the boy beside her. More of because he was the only one she could ask at the moment than for the fact that she thought his advice would be the best. It wasn't like Hanatarou actually knew a lot about Byakuya and Rukia could see he was a bit stunned and very confused on what to answer at all.

"Uhmm… if I were him, I think I'd want to know", Hanatarou answered then blushing a bit. "I mean, he'll probably hear it some time soon anyway, and I guess, I'd rather hear it from my sister, if I had one, than from… well, someone else, you know", Hanatarou tried to explain.

Rukia nodded in agreement. Hanatarou really had a point there. "Well, I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey", Rukia greeted her brother as she waited for him by the school's glass front gates. Byakuya raised one perfect, dark eyebrow at the way she said the hey to him, like it was only a start and she had something more to say. Something important that she really wanted to say, he could see it on her, the way she looked at him curiously and was obviously thinking of how to say what she wanted. It wasn't hard to imagine how the thoughts whirled around in her head as she tried to control herself from saying anything yet.

"Hey", Byakuya answered. He didn't ask what she wanted to tell him, he wasn't sure if he'd be interested, he only felt mildly curious as she rarely behaved like she did now (the restlessness was radiating of her and she kept on looking at him curiously and then looking away). He didn't say anything else as they started walking towards the parking lot where Byakuya's car stood parked, the silver surface glimmering lightly in the afternoon's sunshine.

"How was your day?" Rukia asked in a tone that was anything but casual. It was meant to be, but it came out like she was in a hurry to get on with the conversation. They got in the car and buckled in.

"Normal", Byakuya answered shortly and didn't bother asking her about her day, she obviously wanted to get on with the conversation so why not let her…

"So you haven't heard anything… unusual today?" Rukia asked and looked at him again curiously. He started the car and looked at her strangely trying to figure out what she getting at. He just shook his head no as he reared and drove out of the empty parking lot.

"Well… You really never heard of what happened… in history class this morning this morning?" Rukia asked forming the sentence carefully, looking at her brother carefully almost as if suspecting he was lying.

"History class?" Byakuya said a bit questionably, but was concentrating more on the road to they were driving on than on what his sister was talking about.

"Yes, well, you know Renji Abarai? I heard he slept in class."

"Well, that isn't unusual", Byakuya said absently as he turned a corner to the street they lived on.

"Yea, I know that. It's just that, when he woke up, I heard that he moaned out your name", Rukia said a bit embarrassed at the words, but too curious about her brother's reaction to look away from him.

Byakuya could feel how he lost his composure, which usually never was lost. His eyes widened, he almost missed the turn to their house and his pale cheeks heat up in mild embarrassment. As he got the car parked properly he took a deep breath regaining his cool, willing the blood to rush from his cheeks and his expression to be as expressionless as it usually was. It could hardly be true what Rukia said: she couldn't have seen it herself as she wasn't in Renji's history class, it was just some rumour…

"Big brother?"

He turned to look at his sister, who looked at with her big eyes and he waited for her to go on. She didn't though.

"Well?" he asked and got out of the car with her.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked as they walked up to the big white building. The apartment they lived in with their parents were on the top floor and they into the elevator they pressed the button which read 4. Byakuya didn't answer his sister just looked at her a bit annoyed.

"Really, Byakuya, this is bigger than you think. The whole school has been talking about it today and-"

"It's a rumor."

"Yea. But what if it isn't?"

Byakuya didn't answer, but looked away from his sister face expressionless.

What if it wasn't just a rumour? Did that mean Renji liked him: Byakuya, who was distant and cold? And what should he do about that then?

* * *

It was strange how he didn't know how this came to be. He'd just laid there on his bed under the white covers and hadn't been able to sleep with all the thoughts about Renji, what Rukia had said and his feelings. That's all he remembered. Then it'd happened, he'd probably been too lost in his thoughts to notice the other coming, before he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Tickling as it was so light that Byakuya had first mistaken it for his own hair just slipping on his shoulder. But when he reached out his hand to brush it away, he found his fingers touching the warm skin of someone else's hand. As a normal reaction he pulled his hand away and turned to see, who was touching him. In the dark it was almost impossible to make out clear features or colours, but a dark shade of red could be made out in the hair and above the dark eyes that lingered on Byakuya's shoulder, were tattoos.

Renji…

As everyone else, Byakuya also got a bit frightened and as Renji's fingers stroked his down his shoulder and on to his arm, he felt a bit freaked out. He didn't let any of this show as he moved his hand on top of Renji's wondering one and searched the redhead's eyes with his own. They looked back at him with a calm look in them almost willing Byakuya to calm down too, telling him there was nothing to be scared of.

The dark haired boy moved his hand from atop Renji's one, silently giving his permission to let the other one touch him. The red haired one smiled softly in the dark and moved his hand up and down Byakuya's arm in a soothing way.

The touches continued, soothing and soft at first before getting more daring and arousing. Byakuya felt his breathing getting more heavy as Renji slowly worked him up more and more, giving him pleasure, which the dark haired boy didn't remember ever feeling. He was so close, arching his back and closing his dark eyes. He felt the soft touch of lips gently touching his own as everything disappeared around him.

"Renji", he whispered out loud against the lips.

Byakuya opened his eyes to look at the darkness of his room. A bit confused he sat up and look to both sides for visitors. He couldn't find the redheaded boy anywhere and as his sleepiness slowly faded he realize that it had all been a dream. Now he wasn't sure, what he was going to do about this.


End file.
